


Shuuneki Drabble Collection

by Loleifos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First of these were written as jokes for my friend :P, M/M, Rating will apply to future drabbles, This Is STUPID, will add more as time passes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loleifos/pseuds/Loleifos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble collection of some the Shuuneki stuff I'll be writing.</p><p>(Skip to chapter 4 for the more serious stuff :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukiyama moaned softly. His normally well shaped, soft bangs were covering the top of his plucked eyebrows. Every time Kaneki made a small movement, the Gourmet let out a small whine. His pants felt too tight, stretched. Kaneki didn't seem to be much better. He cursed Hinami for choosing to play Twister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are like reaaaally short forgive me

"Fuck me harder..." Tsukiyama felt a blush coloring his cheeks, "Kaneki..." a moan, "I can't stand it any longer."  
Kaneki wondered slightly why he had agreed to practice Tsukiyama's self-written theater play with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, isn't it kinda like we're a real family?" Hinami said cheerily.  
Kaneki agreed softly, making Tsukiyama dramatically stand up and yell, 'Tres Bien!'  
"...maybe we need a new father, though," Kaneki said coldly.  
Tsukiyama went home, heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, finally some serious drabbles

Tsukiyama Shuu wasn’t in love with Kaneki Ken. Don’t be foolish. He was simply very interested in the other boy. He had always been quite the energetic and flamboyant boy, definitely not concealing his excitement when it coursed through his veins. That’s all it was, really, a simple infatuation for the delicious blood streaming through the half ghoul. 

When Tsukiyama had said this to Kaneki, he had gotten a completely unexpected reaction from the other. Rather than getting his nose bashed in, or perhaps a broken rib, the whitehaired boy had simply thrown his head back and started laughing loudly, almost as though he had heard the funniest joke ever. Tsukiyama didn’t really get it, so he just let out a little forced laugh alongside the object of his infatuation. 

Tsukiyama supposed it was the mysterious, unpredictable nature of the other boy that had left him breathless, when he’d first seen him. Even back when he was cute and innocent, Tsukiyama had felt something off about him. Maybe it was the way the loneliness had seemed to crawl up inside the other; slowly rotting him from the inside-out. The Gourmet knew all too well about negligent parents, although he’d never admit it to another person, not even Kaneki or the dear Hinami.

Perhaps _that_ is what had lured him to the boy with the tragic fate. They really weren’t that different, if you looked at it from that perspective. Tsukiyama wanted to show Kaneki what real affection was. He wanted to remove all the sadness from his heart and make sure he’d stay safe and happy.

Okay, maybe he was a bit in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami POV! Because she's a cutie and innocent and too good, too pure for this world.

Hinami hummed softly, pouring herself some coffee. She often had these quiet mornings, before anyone else in the household woke up. The tranquility although a bit boring, was often well met and well needed. Her older brother’s friends were… weird. Banjou-san was like her uncle, especially with how much he worried about her older brother. The Gasmasked Trio definitely had good intentions as well, but they weren’t exactly… _social_.  
She sighed softly and smelled her coffee. It was an Arabic blend, brought in by the last of her brother’s friends. Were they even friends? Hinami thought they were, but both had denied it when she had confronted them. It annoyed her a bit, if she were to be completely honest.  
Flower Man, as his name suggests, often brought flowers too. She was sure they were picked with the utmost care, since they always had some sort of significance when it came to flower language. She had asked Flower Man to bring her a flower dictionary, making the flamboyant man laugh and gently tell her that it was called a flower encyclopedia. Hinami made sure to note that mentally, even though she had thought Flower Man’s laugh was quite nice to listen to.  
A knock could be heard from the door. _”Speaking of the sun”_ , she mentally joked to herself. She ran over to open the door.  
“Good morning, mon cherie,” A pleasant voice was heard from behind a huge bouquet of flowers. Although she couldn’t see the other, she recognized the voice immediately.  
“Flower Man!” She grabbed the flowers, putting them in a designated vase placed simply for the purpose of housing Tsukiyama’s gifts. She ran back over to him and hugged his waist, making the stylish man chuckle and gently smooth down her hair.  
“I’ll go wake up your brother, okay?” Tsukiyama smiled and began taking off his overcoat and scarf. She smiled cheerily and nodded.  
She looked over at the bouquet and noticed something peculiar about it. It was mostly just normal flowers, but it seemed to have a noticeably larger amount of some kind of weird flower.  
Scurrying over to the book shelf, she grabbed her flower encyclopedia and quickly browsed through it. The book identified the flower as an apple blossom. She smiled a bit when she noticed the meaning, suddenly feeling like all her unanswered questions had been replied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apple Blossom Meanings  
>  Intoxicating by their very nature, apple blossoms are symbolic of heady love, peace, sensuality, and fertility.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but enjoy anyways!

Tsukiyama rose slowly from his bed, stretching his muscular arms above his head. The birds were chirping outside, signalling it was a fresh, new morning with an abundance of energy to spare. Tsukiyama wasn't really feeling it, to be quite honest. His already dull life had turned increasingly duller with time, ever since his reason to live had disappeared. According to him, it had all gone by so fast. One day you were sparing with them in their bookfilled basement and then the next day, they were on a suicide mission to rescue the only place they'd ever called home. _It's not fair_ , Tsukiyama had thought bitterly, drinking the dark substance that was just as bitter as his demeanor.  
  
He looked into the colorful cup. It was chosen by Hinami, on one of their shopping trips. He noticed small rings appearing on the surface of the coffee; small transparent drops that slowly dilluted into nothingness in the black abyss of the dominating liquid. This was absolutely absurd. Tsukiyama did not cry over food. He did not cry over anything, not even when he was younger and the loneliness nibbled slowly from him.  
  
He growled in frustration, throwing his mug against the wall, shattering it into thousands of pieces. It wasn't the first mug he'd broken, if the shards haphazardly spread across the room was anything to go by.  
Every morning was like this. Tsukiyama would wake up early, _of course_ , get angry and then go to bed before the sun even set. Oh, how he envied the birds.


	7. Halloween Part 1 (??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween in the household! I might like... write a sequel-ish thing for this chapter, with all the smut (I really wanna write Tsukiyama giving blowjobs while wearing skimpy fur outift huehuehue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some parts are... weak... thin.. idk XD My friend told me to stop being so melodramatic/Tsukiyama-ish, so that might've hindered my perfomance a bit.

"I absolutely detest this attire. It's... It's _tres horrible_ ," Tsukiyama was getting paler and paler by the minute, pulling awkwardly on his way too short hot pants.  
Kaneki smirked a bit, feeling quite comfortable in his own outfit, "I think you look stunning Tsukiyama-san. You're finally dressed like the dog you really are."  
The gourmet cursed under his breath. The little lady had insisted that they all dressed for Halloween. Now, don't get it wrong, Tsukiyama _loved_ holidays, especially the ones that required you to dress up and be someone else. However, the purplehaired man did _not_ approve of the outfits this year.   
Banjoi-san had been quick to suggest Little Red Ridinghood as their costume theme, a bit too quick, Tsukiyama had realized a bit too late. Hinami was, of course, the little red ridinghood, Banjoi-san was the Hunter, Kaneki the grandma and he himself, the Wolf. Although Tsukiyama did find Kaneki's grey hair to be quite fitting (and his ass extremely sexy in the dress), he kind of wishes he had gotten that costume.   
About a week later, Banjoi-san had arrived with their costumes. A very dolce little ridinghood for Hinami, a mouthwatering dress for Kaneki and a handsome hunting outfit for Banjoi. Tsukiyama... well, he wasn't quite as lucky.   
When he had opened his costume, he was greeted by literally five pieces of fur; four of those five pieces being gloves and shoes. Although the fur felt very soft and the ears looked quite adorable, Tsukiyama couldn't help but to feel he had pulled the short straw. Banjoi-san had apologized profusely, but he didn't look _too_ sorry, judging by the way he was holding back a giggle storm.  
The more Tsukiyama had investigated the offencing piece of fabric, or rather lack of, the more he slowly began to detest it. Wearing it barely covered up his crotch, and in the cold October weather, his nipples quickly hardened. He didn't mind displaying his body (and hard nipples) to Kaneki, but he definitely did not want Banjoi-san and the little lady to see it. 

Now here he was, wearing the goddamn outfit in front of the wrong people again. He sighed softly. He knew that Hinami would be heartbroken if he decided to quit now, so he told himself that he just had to suck it up for one evening, and it'd all be over, and he could burn the fur until it was basically just a crisp---  
"Tsukiyama-san, are you okay?" Kaneki asked, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. Tsukiyama realized he had been clenching his fists so hard that blood had slowly begun trickling out. Tsukiyama quickly cleared his throat, recomposing himself, "Of course, mon cherie. I was simply looking forward to an exciting evening spent in..." He almost audibly groaned, " _this_."   
Kaneki snickered a bit at this, but hid it behind his hand, "Yeah, you look quite stunning in it. I mean, everything's an improvement over your normal clothes."  
The audacity! Tsukiyama almost began defending himself, until he realized how amused Kaneki truly was. Well, who was he to be a mood killer, if all it required for Kaneki to be amused was him wearing a skimpy wolf outift for one evening.  
Tsukiyama smiled shyly back at Kaneki, making the centipede's eyes widen a bit. Well, he clearly hadn't expected that.  
Suddenly, Hinami came sprinting out from her bedroom, carrying four huge Jack-O-Lanterns, "Okay guys, I won't accept any less candy that THIS, so we better get out and start our trick-or-treating~!"   
What a devil in disguise.

The quartet slowly headed out for trick-or-treating. As suspected, most people looked at them dubiously, considering they were three grown men matching a little girl. Especially Tsukiyama got weird looks, since his already short shorts kept crawling up his ass, unveiling the twin buns. To make the matter even worse, Kaneki looked more and more annoyed with him, periodically sending him glares and only replying with small grunts. Tsukiyama was certain this was the worst day of his life, even worse than that one time he had been forced to eat his own arm. He looked over at Hinami, who looked like she was having the time of her life. Her old family was probably too scared to let her go on such trips, so it must've been the first time. Tsukiyama tried to ignore the slight feeling of - did he dare say it? - pride, that arose in his chest when he thought about her growing up by their side. He wouldn't even say it out loud, but he had slowly grown to appreciate the girl as a younger sister - or another family member.   
He yelped loudly (which was totally because it came as a shock, thank you very much), when he felt someone pinch his ass rather obscenely. He looked around, confused. The only people around him were Kaneki and Banjoi-san, which made the gourmet stare rudely at Banjou. Banjou raised an eyebrow, almost as if to say 'What?' and then continued walking. Tsukiyama always knew that man wanted his sexy ass, that's why he'd bought him this incredibly stupid outfit in the first place. He connected all the pieces in his head. _Of course_ , Tsukiyama's eyes widened, _It all made sense! That was the real reason Banjoi-san had joined their group - to convince Tsukiyama to let him fuck him!_. Tsukiyama let out a small screech, falling to his knees.   
Kaneki raised an eyebrow, pulling Tsukiyama back to his feet, "Don't be so melodramatic. I just pinched your ass a bit."  
Tsukiyama felt his whole world still. His body was trapped in some kind of inescapable limbo between feeling incredibly hot and incredibly cold. His blood began pulsing faster around his body, due to his heart rate increasing drastically, but at the same time, his fingers and lips felt incredibly numb. Kaneki had touched him there? Like that? So casually?? It was almost like a dream come true! Whatever had he done to appease the gods so!   
"You don't need to look like the world is ending," Kaneki pouted. Pouted? Oh, gods, he's too cute.   
"I-I didn't mean it like that, Kaneki-kun," Tsukiyama quickly stuttered out an apology, making the other soften up a bit.  
"I know. But remember who you belong to, Dog. In this story, it won't be the Wolf that eats the Grandma; just you wait for later."  
Tsukiyama was sure the fur was doing a terrible job hiding his boner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a little drabble living up to the E-rating.
> 
> Just a few warnings:  
> Gore  
> Pet Play
> 
> it's all done in consent, though, but please don't read if you're triggered easily ovo

Crimson liquid oozed out from the open slash currently located on the purebred man. At least that’s what Kaneki thought he was. The _mutt_ had stalked him for weeks, causing him to have nightmares, anxiety and paranoia constantly. Thinking back on it now, Kaneki found it kind of hilarious. That is, how the tables had turned.

Kaneki forced his sleek kagune into Tsukiyama’s chest again, making the other’s long eyelashes flutter in silent pain, but he remained silent and proud. Kaneki clicked his tongue in disgust. He was normally more patient with people, but Tsukiyama had always managed to create a spark of impatience within him.

“K-Kaneki...” Tsukiyama whined lowly, the deep gashes healing painfully slow, “Please…”   
Kaneki smirked a bit, “Well, maybe if you had been a better dog, I wouldn’t have to do this.”  
Tsukiyama whined lowly at this, causing Kaneki to tug at the gourmet’s leash. 

They’d had this kind of relationship for a while now. Kaneki got frustrated – both at the world, himself _and_ Tsukiyama – and Tsukiyama didn’t mind helping him deal with the frustrations. Kaneki got to torture Tsukiyama and in exchange, the other man got off. It was just how they rolled. 

Hearing another small whine, Kaneki growled in frustration. He pushed Tsukiyama down roughly and grabbed the man’s rib, pulling it upwards to break it. The purple haired man let out a bloodcurdling scream, making Kaneki appreciate the soundproof walls they’d installed. Kaneki swung the rib around mockingly, before putting it back into the other’s chest.

Tsukiyama had the audacity to smirk a bit at this, making Kaneki see red. It wasn’t in his place to be acting like this! Kaneki dug his hand into Tsukiyama’s chest again, squeezing his entails roughly, making the other release a sound sounding akin to a moan and a scream. 

“P-Please, Master, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….” Tsukiyama chanted, causing Kaneki’s grin to widen.   
“It’s okay Pet… You’re forgiven…” Kaneki leaned down to kiss Tsukiyama’s forehead, making the gourmet relax instantly.  
Kaneki removed his hand from inside Tsukiyama and waited for the man to heal, kissing his face all over softly. Tsukiyama let out small sounds, but otherwise stayed quiet, just watching Kaneki.

Neither had a doubt in their mind that this was true happiness.


End file.
